This invention relates generally to game devices, and more particularly to a novel toy race track and lap counter.
Many different propulsion devices are available for use in conjunction with toy race tracks. Although many such toy race tracks include self propelled racing objects, a vast number of these devices include racing objects which have independent propulsion means from that of the racing objects.
One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,005 to Barlow which is directed to a toy track racing game having a uniquely configured starting structure which confines and directs bursts of air from air apertures within the track and against the rear side of the facing objects at the start of the race. A pivoted door then momentarily swings open upon impact by the racing object as it passes thereby.
The present invention provides a unique propulsion tower and lap counter arrangement whereby bursts of air are individually applied by each player in terms of timing and intensity by use of separate air impulse means. No moving parts are required to propel the racing objects except for the manipulation of the air impulse means and the movement of the propelled racing objects along the track. Thus, the present invention is highly efficient in applying each burst of pressurized air to propel the racing objects. A plurality of stationary propulsion towers may be provided so that motivating air impulses may be applied against the racing objects at more than one location around the track to further increase the speed of the racing objects and to more evenly maintain speed.